In the landscaping industry, straw or fiber matting which are of a standard size and shaped as sheets are purchased and stored in large, bulky rolls. These rolls are sometimes referred to as landscape rolls hereafter. These large rolls are a convenient and efficient storage means. However, the size of the landscape rolls makes them bulky and cumbersome. Such size hinders the application process. In fact, the installation of each of these landscape rolls can require both many man hours and the effort of many workers.
Such large rolls may be used for erosion control on a yet to be landscaped area; or to protect a prepared area, in order to keep grass seed or other plants in a desired position, while a root system is developed. In this manner rain or other features cannot move the items from the desired position.
A tool that makes the application process quicker and more efficient is clearly a useful invention. Such a tool must be easy to load with a landscape roll and easy to move, so that the landscape roll may be dispensed from the tool into a desired position.